Mabel Pines/Gallery
Images of Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. Animation Mabel 2.png|Promo image of Mabel with Dipper Mabel.png|Mabel getting Dipper's nose Mabel 3.png|Mabel laughing Syrup race.png|"I won!" Dipper and Mabel riding boat.png|Dipper and Mabel riding a boat Mabel using leaf blower at Jeff.png|Mabel vs. Jeff Dipper and Mabel using Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel using the Mystery Cart Gnome Monster grabbing.png|The Gnome Monster grabbing Mabel Mabel leaf blower mark.png|Mabel had a leaf-blow mark Dipper and Mabel in Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel ride the Mystery Cart Dipper and Mabel screaming in horror.png|Dipper and Mabel screaming in horror Dipper 1.5.png|Dipper and Mabel was chased by the Gobblewonker Mabel look back at Gnome Monster.png|"It's getting closer!" Meet Mabel for the first time.png|Mabel is about to throw-up Yay, grass!.png|"Yay, grass!" Mabel with Norman.png|Mabel and the gnomes disguised as Norman Mabel scream.png|Mabel screaming in terror S1e7 soda arm.png|Mabel unhappy S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg|Mabel and Dipper in Halloween costumes S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png|Mabel and Waddles parodying Lady and the Tramp S1e9 mabel crying.png|Mabel unhappy S1e8 mabel accepts her silliness.png|Mabel with a magician's hat on S1e4 mabel in sweater land.png|Mabel hiding in a sweater Dipper & Mabel.png|Mabel and Dipper tiny in size S1e9 mabel needs it.png|Mabel trying to get the time-traveling tape measure from Dipper 1000px-S1w3 know any.png|Mabel keeping warm by the fire 1000px-S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png|Mabel attacks a gnome with a leaf blower gravityfalls_S1e5_onward_aoshima.png|Mabel on "Aoshima" 1000px-S1e4 talking to wendy.png|Mabel and Wendy 1000px-S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png|Mabel getting hit with string from Wendy S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png|Mabel with Grunkle Stan S1e10 stan mabel tower.png|Mabel on the collapsing water tower Fire bat monster gravityfalls.png|Mabel listening to a scary story S1e2 family photo 1.png|Mabel in a family photo S1e2 family photo 2.png|Mabel in a family photo (chased by police) S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png|Mabel and Wendy dancing in the Mystery Shack S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png|Mabel, Soos, and Dipper scared S1e11 dipper really.png|Mabel with Li'l Gideon and Dipper S1e7 mabel's turn.png|Mabel gets the microphine from Pacifica S1e7 soos giving pacifica crown.png|Mabel and Soos unhappy about Pacifica winning 640px-IrrationalTreasure MabelEyebrows.png|Mabel without her sweater on S1e13_what_you_afriad_of.png|Mabel caught by the Gremlobin 180px-S1e13_Bumper_Stickers.png|Mabel with a bumper sticker 200px-S1e7_dipper_sick.png|Mabel looking odd Mabel and Soos.jpg|Mabel in a trance from finding a mermaid Gang in swimwear.jpg|Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Dipper in swimwear S1e15 mabel pool.jpg|Mabel with Mermando S1e14_Mabel_happy.png|Mabel happy S1e14_native_american_mabel.jpg|"My time has come." S1e14GLOWSTICK.png|Mabel with a glowstick S1e13_Succeeding_in_management_1983.png|Mabel with an old book S1e14_Mabel_lays_on_the_floor.png|Mabel on the floor S1e14_such_adorable_twins.png|Mabel and Dipper in terror mableslimedip.png|Mable after eating to much Smile Dip S1e15 pines family at pool.png|Mabel and her fellow Mystery Shack people at the pool Mabel mermando kiss.png|Mabel's "first" kiss Gravity Falls- Dance along remix.png|Mabel and the others dancing S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png|Mabel with her eyes closed S1e17 you'd do that for us beef .png|Mabel with Several Timez S1e17 boyband racing.png|Mabel riding on one of the members like a horse S1e17 yes mabel-dog.png|Mabel angry S1E7 Good luck.PNG|Mabel with Pacifica 640px-S1e12 mabel with waddles.png|Mabel, Candy, Waddles, and Grenda Waddles on Mabel's feet.jpg|Mabel talking to Waddles S1e17 Mabel's feeling cool!.jpg|Mabel standing alone S1e4 playing videogames.jpg|Mabel and Dipper playing video games S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.jpg|Mabel with jewels on her face. S1e3 mabel holding axe.jpg|"Reet reet!" It's a-me, Mabel.jpg|"It's a-me, Mabel!" S1e8 mabel and pacifica.png|Mabel in front of Pacifica S1e8 mabel celebrates pioneer day.png|Mabel cheering S1e8 twins and pacifica.png|Mabel looking oddly Mabel_Nooo!.png|Mabel in tears S1e18_Aww.PNG|Mabel looking at a newbord dino S1e18_Mister_Pines!.PNG|Mabel worried about Stan S1e18_screaming.png|Mabel in terror S1e18_The_newborn_is_adorable.png|Mabel with the new dinosaur Wax_Stan.gif|Mabel making Wax Stan S1e18_What_an_awesome_bike.png|Mabel on a bike headhunters.png|Mabel looking at a newsreporter Dippermablefakeids.png|Mabel and Dipper with bad mustache S1e18_cute_Mabel.png|Mabel acting like a Fireside Girl? S1e18_Dipper_worried_about_Soos.png|Mabel looking at Dipper S1e18_Mabel_and_Waddles_posing.jpg|Mabel and Waddles on the floor S1e18_mabel_in_dipper_hat.png|Mabel with Dipper's hat S1e18_mabel_mimicking_dip.png|Mabel acting like Dipper S1e18_mabel_mimicking_dipper.png|Mabel shrugs S1e18_what_happened_.png|Mabel with a bike helmet on S1e18Mabel_mimicking_Dipper.png|Mabel shivering Gravityfallspinball.png|Mabel with Dipper and Soos in a pinball game S1e18_BF_forever.jpg|Mabel and Waddles with sweaters on S1e18_Please.jpg|Mabel pleading S1e18_Thanks_Stan.jpg|Mabel running S1e18_wow_Stan.jpg|Mabel being impressed with Stan S1e19_Cat_fists.png|Mabel with cat fists S1e19 A wounded Dipper.jpg|Mabel fixing Dipper S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.jpg|Mabel in a hallway S1e15_mabel_being_rude.png|Mabel in the pool with Mermando Screenshot 24.png|Mabel and Mermando at night S1e19_Cats_licking_Mabel.jpg|The fists lick Mabel S1e19_Were_going_in.jpg|Mabel determined S1e19_Sunset_sweater.jpg|Mabel looking in front of her S1e19 Mabel going to tackle Bill.jpg|Mabel trying to tackle Bill S1e19 Mabel talking to Bill.jpg|Mabel angrily talking S1e2_mabel_flirting_with_cool_guys.png|"You may look, but you can't touch." S1e19_The_top_secret_door.jpg|Mabel finds a top-secret door S1e19_Triple_hamster_ball_defense.jpg|Mabel, Dipper, and Soos in hamster balls S1e19_Ugly_Mabel.jpg|"My cuteness!" S1e19_Teen_boys_back_to_life.jpg|Mabel brings teenage boys back to defeat Bill S1e19 Hot shot Mabel.jpg|Mabel takes down Bill S1e19 Victory over Bill.jpg|Mabel cheering S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.jpg|Mabel gasping S1e16_dipper_circling_mabel.png|Mabel and Dipper on a carpet S1e9_travel_back_first.png|Mabel and Dipper high-fiving S1e9_metal_teeth.png|Mabel grinning S1e20_Spy_Mabel.png|Mabel-lock Holmes??? S1e5_mabel_spinning_on_globe_2.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e20 Not a dream.PNG S1e20 Disguised..PNG S1e20 Goodbye.PNG S1e20 Let's do it!.PNG S1e1 mabel choosing grappling hook.png Gravity falls dipper and mabel.jpg Mabels_glow_pajamas.png dipper and mabel with scissors.png grenda and mabel dress up soos.png mabel amelia awesomeheart.png mabel and grunkle stan.png mabel and soos.png mabel and stan with sprinkles.png mabel attacked by cats.png mabel eating cheese.png mabel milking a cow.png mabel shaving.png mabel sooty.png mabel with air horns.png mabel with apes.png mabel with ice cream.png mabel with magnets.png mabel with microphone.png mabel with soos picture.png mabel with sticker.png mabel in store.png mabel's sticker book.png mabel's sticker shirt.png Mcgucket-dipper-mabel-stan.jpg S1e19 gideon before summoning Bill.jpg S1e18_ahhhh.png Mabel-Dipper-and-Old-Man_McGucket.png S1e9_tight_jeans-robbie.png Mabel-with-mermando.png|Mabel trying to kiss Mermando S1e9 time police.png mabel-rumble-dipper.jpg S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e3_shakesphere.png S1e19 Giant bill fury.jpg Soos-mabel-dipper-gobblewonker.jpg S1e2 gobblewonker.png mabel-and-norman.jpg S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png Opening sequence Made Me Realize (005).jpg Made Me Realize (010).jpg Made Me Realize (009).jpg Made Me Realize (011).jpg Made Me Realize (012).jpg Made Me Realize (018).jpg Made Me Realize (019).jpg Made Me Realize (022).jpg Made Me Realize (023).jpg Made Me Realize (026).jpg Made Me Realize (027).jpg Made Me Realize (030).jpg "Tourist Trapped" Tourist Trapped (005).jpg Tourist Trapped (006).jpg Tourist Trapped (007).jpg Tourist Trapped (008).jpg Tourist Trapped (010).jpg Tourist Trapped (012).jpg Tourist Trapped (013).jpg Tourist Trapped (014).jpg Tourist Trapped (015).jpg Tourist Trapped (016).jpg Tourist Trapped (017).jpg Tourist Trapped (018).jpg Tourist Trapped (019).jpg Tourist Trapped (020).jpg Tourist Trapped (021).jpg Tourist Trapped (022).jpg Tourist Trapped (024).jpg Tourist Trapped (025).jpg Tourist Trapped (026).jpg Tourist Trapped (027).jpg Tourist Trapped (028).jpg Tourist Trapped (029).jpg Tourist Trapped (030).jpg Tourist Trapped (031).jpg Tourist Trapped (032).jpg Tourist Trapped (033).jpg Tourist Trapped (034).jpg Tourist Trapped (035).jpg Tourist Trapped (036).jpg Tourist Trapped (041).jpg Tourist Trapped (043).jpg Tourist Trapped (045).jpg Tourist Trapped (054).jpg Tourist Trapped (055).jpg Tourist Trapped (058).jpg Tourist Trapped (063).jpg Tourist Trapped (064).jpg Tourist Trapped (065).jpg Tourist Trapped (066).jpg Tourist Trapped (067).jpg Tourist Trapped (069).jpg Tourist Trapped (070).jpg Tourist Trapped (071).jpg Tourist Trapped (073).jpg Tourist Trapped (074).jpg Tourist Trapped (075).jpg Tourist Trapped (079).jpg Tourist Trapped (121).jpg Tourist Trapped (124).jpg Tourist Trapped (125).jpg Tourist Trapped (126).jpg Tourist Trapped (127).jpg Tourist Trapped (128).jpg Tourist Trapped (129).jpg Tourist Trapped (130).jpg Tourist Trapped (131).jpg Tourist Trapped (132).jpg Tourist Trapped (133).jpg Tourist Trapped (140).jpg Tourist Trapped (141).jpg Tourist Trapped (143).jpg Tourist Trapped (147).jpg Tourist Trapped (157).jpg Tourist Trapped (158).jpg Tourist Trapped (160).jpg Tourist Trapped (161).jpg Tourist Trapped (163).jpg Tourist Trapped (165).jpg Tourist Trapped (176).jpg Tourist Trapped (182).jpg Tourist Trapped (185).jpg Tourist Trapped (186).jpg Tourist Trapped (187).jpg Tourist Trapped (188).jpg Tourist Trapped (189).jpg Tourist Trapped (191).jpg Tourist Trapped (192).jpg Tourist Trapped (193).jpg Tourist Trapped (194).jpg Tourist Trapped (195).jpg Tourist Trapped (197).jpg Tourist Trapped (198).jpg Tourist Trapped (199).jpg Tourist Trapped (200).jpg Tourist Trapped (203).jpg Tourist Trapped (204).jpg Tourist Trapped (208).jpg Tourist Trapped (209).jpg Tourist Trapped (210).jpg Tourist Trapped (211).jpg Tourist Trapped (212).jpg Tourist Trapped (213).jpg Tourist Trapped (214).jpg Tourist Trapped (215).jpg Tourist Trapped (216).jpg Tourist Trapped (217).jpg Tourist Trapped (220).jpg Tourist Trapped (221).jpg Tourist Trapped (222).jpg Tourist Trapped (224).jpg Tourist Trapped (228).jpg Tourist Trapped (229).jpg Tourist Trapped (230).jpg Tourist Trapped (231).jpg Tourist Trapped (244).jpg Tourist Trapped (245).jpg Tourist Trapped (260).jpg Tourist Trapped (261).jpg Tourist Trapped (262).jpg Tourist Trapped (263).jpg Tourist Trapped (264).jpg Tourist Trapped (265).jpg Tourist Trapped (267).jpg Tourist Trapped (269).jpg Tourist Trapped (273).jpg Tourist Trapped (278).jpg Tourist Trapped (279).jpg Tourist Trapped (281).jpg Tourist Trapped (283).jpg Tourist Trapped (291).jpg Tourist Trapped (292).jpg Tourist Trapped (297).jpg Tourist Trapped (298).jpg Tourist Trapped (301).jpg Tourist Trapped (302).jpg Tourist Trapped (303).jpg Tourist Trapped (304).jpg Tourist Trapped (309).jpg Tourist Trapped (310).jpg Tourist Trapped (311).jpg Tourist Trapped (313).jpg Tourist Trapped (314).jpg Tourist Trapped (327).jpg Tourist Trapped (328).jpg Tourist Trapped (329).jpg Tourist Trapped (330).jpg Tourist Trapped (331).jpg Tourist Trapped (332).jpg Tourist Trapped (334).jpg Tourist Trapped (343).jpg Tourist Trapped (347).jpg Tourist Trapped (348).jpg Tourist Trapped (352).jpg Tourist Trapped (355).jpg Tourist Trapped (356).jpg Tourist Trapped (360).jpg Tourist Trapped (364).jpg Tourist Trapped (365).jpg Tourist Trapped (366).jpg Tourist Trapped (367).jpg Tourist Trapped (368).jpg Tourist Trapped (369).jpg Tourist Trapped (373).jpg Tourist Trapped (374).jpg Tourist Trapped (375).jpg Tourist Trapped (376).jpg Tourist Trapped (377).jpg Tourist Trapped (380).jpg Tourist Trapped (381).jpg Tourist Trapped (383).jpg Tourist Trapped (384).jpg Tourist Trapped (385).jpg Tourist Trapped (389).jpg Tourist Trapped (391).jpg Tourist Trapped (392).jpg Tourist Trapped (393).jpg Tourist Trapped (395).jpg Tourist Trapped (396).jpg Tourist Trapped (398).jpg Tourist Trapped (401).jpg Tourist Trapped (403).jpg Tourist Trapped (407).jpg Tourist Trapped (408).jpg Tourist Trapped (411).jpg Tourist Trapped (420).jpg Tourist Trapped (421).jpg Tourist Trapped (422).jpg Tourist Trapped (426).jpg Tourist Trapped (427).jpg Tourist Trapped (428).jpg Tourist Trapped (429).jpg Tourist Trapped (430).jpg Tourist Trapped (431).jpg Tourist Trapped (434).jpg Tourist Trapped (435).jpg Tourist Trapped (438).jpg Tourist Trapped (440).jpg Tourist Trapped (441).jpg Tourist Trapped (442).jpg Tourist Trapped (445).jpg Tourist Trapped (446).jpg Tourist Trapped (447).jpg "Land Before Swine" Land Before Swine (22).jpg Land Before Swine (23).jpg Land Before Swine (24).jpg Land Before Swine (25).jpg Land Before Swine (27).jpg Land Before Swine (29).jpg Land Before Swine (30).jpg Land Before Swine (31).jpg Land Before Swine (32).jpg Land Before Swine (33).jpg Land Before Swine (34).jpg Land Before Swine (35).jpg Land Before Swine (36).jpg Land Before Swine (37).jpg Land Before Swine (39).jpg Land Before Swine (40).jpg Land Before Swine (41).jpg Land Before Swine (42).jpg Land Before Swine (43).jpg Land Before Swine (44).jpg Land Before Swine (45).jpg Land Before Swine (46).jpg Land Before Swine (47).jpg Land Before Swine (48).jpg Land Before Swine (49).jpg Land Before Swine (50).jpg Land Before Swine (52).jpg Land Before Swine (53).jpg Land Before Swine (55).jpg Land Before Swine (56).jpg Land Before Swine (57).jpg Land Before Swine (59).jpg Land Before Swine (60).jpg Land Before Swine (61).jpg Land Before Swine (62).jpg Land Before Swine (64).jpg Land Before Swine (65).jpg Land Before Swine (88).jpg Land Before Swine (97).jpg Land Before Swine (98).jpg Land Before Swine (100).jpg Land Before Swine (101).jpg Land Before Swine (102).jpg Land Before Swine (103).jpg Land Before Swine (104).jpg Land Before Swine (106).jpg Land Before Swine (169).jpg Land Before Swine (170).jpg Land Before Swine (171).jpg Land Before Swine (172).jpg Land Before Swine (173).jpg Land Before Swine (174).jpg Land Before Swine (177).jpg Land Before Swine (178).jpg Land Before Swine (179).jpg Land Before Swine (180).jpg Land Before Swine (183).jpg Land Before Swine (213).jpg Land Before Swine (214).jpg Land Before Swine (216).jpg Land Before Swine (217).jpg Land Before Swine (218).jpg Land Before Swine (219).jpg Land Before Swine (220).jpg Land Before Swine (221).jpg Land Before Swine (222).jpg Land Before Swine (223).jpg Land Before Swine (225).jpg Land Before Swine (227).jpg Land Before Swine (230).jpg Land Before Swine (232).jpg Land Before Swine (236).jpg Land Before Swine (237).jpg Land Before Swine (238).jpg Land Before Swine (239).jpg Land Before Swine (240).jpg Land Before Swine (241).jpg Land Before Swine (242).jpg Land Before Swine (243).jpg Land Before Swine (244).jpg Land Before Swine (260).jpg Land Before Swine (261).jpg Land Before Swine (263).jpg Land Before Swine (267).jpg Land Before Swine (268).jpg Land Before Swine (269).jpg Land Before Swine (270).jpg Land Before Swine (271).jpg Land Before Swine (272).jpg Land Before Swine (273).jpg Land Before Swine (274).jpg Land Before Swine (275).jpg Land Before Swine (278).jpg Land Before Swine (279).jpg Land Before Swine (281).jpg Land Before Swine (282).jpg Land Before Swine (288).jpg Land Before Swine (289).jpg Land Before Swine (291).jpg Land Before Swine (294).jpg Land Before Swine (295).jpg Land Before Swine (296).jpg Land Before Swine (297).jpg Land Before Swine (305).jpg Land Before Swine (307).jpg Land Before Swine (308).jpg Land Before Swine (311).jpg Land Before Swine (312).jpg Land Before Swine (313).jpg Land Before Swine (314).jpg Land Before Swine (315).jpg Land Before Swine (316).jpg Land Before Swine (317).jpg Land Before Swine (318).jpg Land Before Swine (320).jpg Land Before Swine (323).jpg Land Before Swine (336).jpg Land Before Swine (337).jpg Land Before Swine (340).jpg Land Before Swine (343).jpg Land Before Swine (344).jpg Land Before Swine (346).jpg Land Before Swine (347).jpg Land Before Swine (348).jpg Land Before Swine (349).jpg Land Before Swine (351).jpg Land Before Swine (353).jpg Land Before Swine (355).jpg Land Before Swine (356).jpg Land Before Swine (357).jpg Land Before Swine (358).jpg Land Before Swine (359).jpg Land Before Swine (360).jpg Land Before Swine (361).jpg Land Before Swine (363).jpg Land Before Swine (364).jpg Land Before Swine (365).jpg Land Before Swine (367).jpg Land Before Swine (368).jpg Land Before Swine (369).jpg Land Before Swine (371).jpg Land Before Swine (374).jpg Land Before Swine (376).jpg Land Before Swine (377).jpg Land Before Swine (378).jpg Land Before Swine (379).jpg Land Before Swine (380).jpg Land Before Swine (381).jpg Land Before Swine (382).jpg Land Before Swine (383).jpg Land Before Swine (384).jpg Land Before Swine (385).jpg Land Before Swine (386).jpg Land Before Swine (391).jpg Land Before Swine (396).jpg Land Before Swine (406).jpg Land Before Swine (407).jpg Land Before Swine (408).jpg Land Before Swine (409).jpg Land Before Swine (410).jpg Land Before Swine (411).jpg Land Before Swine (412).jpg Land Before Swine (413).jpg Land Before Swine (414).jpg Land Before Swine (416).jpg Land Before Swine (418).jpg Land Before Swine (419).jpg Land Before Swine (420).jpg Land Before Swine (449).jpg Land Before Swine (460).jpg Land Before Swine (461).jpg Land Before Swine (462).jpg Land Before Swine (463).jpg Land Before Swine (464).jpg Land Before Swine (467).jpg Land Before Swine (468).jpg Land Before Swine (469).jpg Land Before Swine (471).jpg Land Before Swine (473).jpg Land Before Swine (474).jpg Land Before Swine (475).jpg Land Before Swine (477).jpg Land Before Swine (478).jpg Land Before Swine (480).jpg Land Before Swine (485).jpg Land Before Swine (494).jpg Land Before Swine (495).jpg Land Before Swine (496).jpg Land Before Swine (499).jpg Land Before Swine (500).jpg Land Before Swine (503).jpg Land Before Swine (504).jpg Land Before Swine (507).jpg Land Before Swine (508).jpg Land Before Swine (509).jpg Land Before Swine (511).jpg Land Before Swine (513).jpg Land Before Swine (516).jpg Land Before Swine (519).jpg Land Before Swine (520).jpg Land Before Swine (522).jpg Land Before Swine (523).jpg Land Before Swine (524).jpg Land Before Swine (526).jpg Land Before Swine (527).jpg Land Before Swine (530).jpg Land Before Swine (532).jpg Land Before Swine (533).jpg Land Before Swine (534).jpg Land Before Swine (537).jpg Land Before Swine (538).jpg Land Before Swine (539).jpg Land Before Swine (540).jpg Land Before Swine (541).jpg Land Before Swine (542).jpg Land Before Swine (543).jpg Land Before Swine (544).jpg Land Before Swine (545).jpg Land Before Swine (548).jpg Land Before Swine (549).jpg Land Before Swine (558).jpg Land Before Swine (559).jpg Land Before Swine (560).jpg Promotional images Mabel promo image 1.JPG|Early Mabel promo image Mabel promo image 2.JPG|Mabel acting silly Mabel promo image 3.JPG|Mabel's most seen promo image (without the sweater design on it) Mabel X-Mas promo.JPG|Mabel in a Christmas sweater Mabel-pines.png|Standard Mabel promo image Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg|Comic-Con image with Mabel Mabel_Headshot.jpg Gravity Falls Season 2 Promo.jpg Concept Art Old_Mabel_concept_sketches.jpg|Old Mabel concept sketches. Mabel_character_sheel_official_art.jpg|Official art of Mabel Mabel_character_development.jpg|Early art for Mabel Mabel_with_a_popsicle_concept.jpeg|Mabel with a popsicle concept. Mabel doodles.jpg|Mabel doodles and Dipper. Mabel_Pines.png|Earlier images of Mabel show her with no headband, a darker skin complexion and white shoes. S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg|Mabel and Dipper about to crash S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg|Half-finished frame of Mabel about to puke Mabel_design.jpg|Early Mabel sketch Mabel_design_2.jpg|Mabel unhappy Mabel_design_3.jpg|Mabel with a raccoon Dip_mabel_design.jpg|Mabel hanging upside-down Dip_mabel_design_2.jpg|Mabel blowing bubbles Concept_mabel2.jpg|Mabel knitting. Is that Wendy's head? Pilot_episode_full_sweater.png Art from Alex Hirsch announcing Season 2.jpg Category:Character galleries